


The Ballad of Tavie and Clete

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed Crackship Armada, F/M, Rare Pairings, Slang, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Cletus Strain and Octavia Plumb are brutal mobsters with one soft spot - each other. An odd love story.
Relationships: Cletus Strain/Octavia Plumb
Kudos: 2





	The Ballad of Tavie and Clete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



They got a good thing going, him and Tavie. Nobody would call him a gal-sneaker, much like nobody would think a lass like her would care for a bloke to court her, but well...  
They go out for an arf and game of darts, sometimes, and well, if it ends up with the two of them playing till the wee hours and stumling home half-rats, cheerier than they usually are and singing like there is a lousier pair of whooperups in London and the sometimes happens so often that the pub owner recognises his face and brings out the darts when he steps through the door and everyone knows Tavie will take the egg every time and he will keep buying rounds.   
And if he visits Tavie so often that her dizzy church-bell of a housekeeper knows how he likes his roast (a big piece of it, medium-done, with mustard and an even bigger heap of taters mashed with cream or gravy) and if Tavie visits him often enough that she knows where the creaking floorboards are and he keeps a tin of the tea she likes stocked, nothing of it.   
And if some might say they are practically engaged in watercolours, well, let them say it.   
Some blokes would be bothered by a woman running a whole borough like it's her kitchen, but not him. Way he sees it, if Victoria - a woman - can be queen of the greatest bloody empire in the world, his Octavia can be queen of Southwark, right and proper. She's tough and smart to deserve it, sure enough. Brickiest lass in the empire, his Tavie, and best revolveress, too.  
And if some might say the big, bad Cletus Strain, fiend of Lambeth, has it bad for a woman, well, he'll admit to himself, they are right, he's crushed. But he'll punch them in the saucebox just the same.

gal-sneaker - ladies man 

arf - half pint

half-rats - half-drunk

whooperups- bad singers

take the egg - win

dizzy church-bell - talkative old woman

taters - potatoes

engaged in watercolours - cohabitating

Bricky - brave

revolveress - a woman who uses a handgun

crushed - in love

saucebox - mouth


End file.
